


Roulette

by aelur



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, In which characters review their choices in life, Meaningful conversations between enemies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1914801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelur/pseuds/aelur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter, head of the Auror Department, visits Lord Voldemort in prison. [A small oneshot I wrote years ago turned into a doujin]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roulette

**Author's Note:**

> A week ago I went through some of the fanfictions I'd written back when I was still in highschool, cringing at some and marvelling at the bitterness of others. There was this one I'd written inspired by the melody of System of a Down's 'Roulette', about Harry having a post-war chat with Voldemort and then getting into a huge existential crisis, and I thought it could make a good idea for a comic. So here it is!

 


End file.
